


Guard Your Heart

by erodaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/pseuds/erodaii
Summary: “Sleeping around”, or even using “under-handed tricks” in order to get to the top were common theories that gossipers love to throw around, but Otabek neither questioned nor cared about the validity of rumors that low-end news outlets spewed during their spare time. They were always quite liberal when it came to cheap talk about the two “hottest icons” in the business industry, and even then it wasn’t like there were any details substantial enough to warrant any real apprehension. Regardless, Otabek was not inclined to be prejudice against the very people he was hired to protect.Personal feelings and beliefs were strictly eradicated on the job, after all.





	Guard Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I like to thank em for the dream that instigated this whole au: [HERE](https://twitter.com/butai_trash/status/829353983525400577)

 

It was supposed to be a simple job – the usual assignment of guarding some rich, wealthy CEO from paranoid threats against a number of bitter enemies they compiled during their climb to success. “Sleeping around”, or even using “under-handed tricks” in order to get to the top were common theories that gossipers love to throw around, but Otabek neither questioned nor cared about the validity of rumors that low-end news outlets spewed during their spare time. They were always quite liberal when it came to cheap talk about the two _“hottest icons”_ in the business industry, and even then it wasn’t like there were any details substantial enough to warrant any real apprehension. Regardless, Otabek was not inclined to be prejudice against the very people he was hired to protect.

Personal feelings and beliefs were strictly eradicated on the job, after all.

“Hey, I’ve seen the way he looks at you...”

“Hm? What do you mean, Isabella?”

As a professional, Otabek was trained in martial arts and a variety of combative techniques, skilled in both offensive and defensive maneuvers that could render a person useless in under a fraction of a millisecond. He was also equipped with keen senses and an ability to react appropriately to any obstacle thrown his way at any given moment, prided himself on being able to expect the unexpected.

“He’s quite loyal, really. Don’t you think we should keep him around a little longer?”

It was unfortunate then, that there were still some unexpected situations that Otabek was not prepared to deal with at all.

 

* * *

 

“Otabeeeeek,” JJ whined petulantly, throwing him a jilted expression as if he’d been woefully betrayed. “How come you never smile at me like that when _I_ make a joke?” He’s pouting, actually _pouting_ like Otabek had done him wrong when really, who was the one on the receiving end of cringe-worthy lines every other day?

“There’s a reason why you’re not a comedian,” Otabek replied flatly, because even though his smile was more or less an upward twitch of his facial features, he supposed it was rare enough to warrant a complaint like this. He doesn’t even remember the joke that passed just now, the movie on the projection screen momentarily forgotten despite being jarringly hard to ignore, spanning the whole wall of their home theatre.

“Ahhh I see, I see.” JJ nodded knowingly, stroking his chin. “Clearly it’s because I’m destined for bigger and greater –“

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh but Otabek,” Isabella smiled slyly. “Didn’t you smile at a joke I made a few days ago?”

Otabek grimaced because yes, she did, and _yes_ , he may or may not have offered her something akin to it. How could he not, when she did such a great impersonation of JJ in that one ridiculously cheesy commercial he produced. There’s a melodramatic gasp from his side and Otabek braced himself as JJ shook his shoulders in contempt. “ _Betrayed_! Yet again! Is this the side you decided to choose, Beka? Do you like Isabella better than me, is that it?” Otabek watched as JJ slumped dejectedly onto Isabella’s shoulder.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Then what about this – if we were both trapped in two separate rooms, who would you save first? Me, or Bella?”

“Does it matter?” Otabek answered swiftly, earning an amused look from the both of them. “I wouldn’t let either of you get trapped in the first place.”

“ _Wow,_ ” JJ whistled, cheek leaning into his open palm as he regarded Otabek appreciatively. His eyes sparkled with the kind of mirth that had Otabek two-thirds annoyed yet one-third indulgent; the kind of look that could make any ordinary person give in to his whims if they weren’t careful _. How troublesome._ “My heart just fluttered right now, seriously,” JJ claimed gleefully.

Isabella chuckled as she looked over to Otabek, carding through JJ’s hair as she did so. “No surprise but mine did too.”

“Hah! I won’t be easily beat.” JJ clicked his teeth with a flirtatious wink, finger-guns aimed towards Otabek’s chest in a way Otabek could only assume was a ridiculous gesture directed to his heart. “Should I take a turn to woo you with my dazzling one-liners, Otabek?”

“I’ll humbly pass.”

Honestly, it happened so naturally that it was almost scary how comfortable they got with each other. The connection with his employers were usually nothing more than an exclusive business exchange – with Otabek’s penchant for solitude and tendency to keep things to himself, it was difficult to progress the relationship any further than that. The nature of the job itself was the icing to the cake, because as a guard, it was their duty and sole obligation to protect and sacrifice their life to whoever they were entrusted to. Their lives were indispensable. Ergo, there wasn’t any point in getting friendly with someone who could be shot and shoved into a body bag the next day.

That being said, he didn’t expect his contract to get extended after the security escort back in Paris. It wasn’t like he did anything commendable for them to keep him around longer, and quite frankly, he wasn’t sure if he could handle another few months of being in their company. It should have been a nightmare to deal with these two who were his complete opposites – social and open, engaging him in conversation and their little inside jokes. They wanted to know more about him, where he came from, what his hobbies were, what his most favourite dish is. Although his replies and answers were always curt and perhaps even a little cold, neither of the two seem discouraged in their little mission to bridge the gap between them. When he was quiet, they filled the silence with their voices. Isabella would tell him about her favourite places to eat sweets ( –“Soirette Pastries have the tastiest, pretty-looking macrons. We’ll definitely take you there sometime”), while JJ would chatter on about something that happened to him during the day, ( –“ Here, listen to this Otabek! I got this popular rock band to make an epic song for our new ad and it’s pretty damn amazing, if I do say so myself”). They had him sitting at the dinner table so they could share their meals together, encouraged him to dance with them in the middle of the foyer, and insisted on him joining in on their _selfie sessions_ that they love to take every other hour of the day.

Again, it should’ve been an absolute nightmare, but if Otabek was being truly honest, it wasn’t such a bad thing to deal with.

“Do you know what this is made of?” JJ asked, pulling on the collar of his JJ Style t-shirt.

“…Synthetic fabric?”

“ – _Boyfriend_ material _.”_

Otabek shoved JJ’s smug face away.

“Look, darling, I’m wearing one too. What does that make me?”

“My Bella, that’s simple,” JJ crooned fondly, pressing his lips against her cheek. “Absolutely beautiful of course! Ah, Otabek, what’s your size? I’ll get you one too!”

Otabek leaned back against his seat as JJ pulled up the website on his phone and scrolled through a selection of his clothing brand for Otabek to choose from, excitedly telling him all the little details of the _actual_ material and the different styles and assorted colour schemes. Isabella was leaning over JJ, adding her own input of what shirt or jacket would be a gorgeous fit for his body type and figure, throwing a comment in about how one of these jeans made JJ’s thighs look absolutely stunning and that Otabek could definitely pull it off as well. Otabek sighed wistfully, knowing there really was no stopping these two once their mind was set on something. He pointed towards the black sports shirt of his choice and watched quietly as JJ’s whole face seem to glow in delight.

Yeah…it wasn’t such a bad feeling at all.

 

* * *

 

Truthfully, the first impression he had of the two was not the greatest in the world. If anything, it teetered on the edge of troublesome with a dash of mild annoyance, because even if he was good at his job, it took much patience on Otabek’s end to deal with clients of this type of caliber. With JJ’s seemingly arrogant demeanor as he announced himself as _King JJ_ and Isabella who pompously introduced herself as his _beautiful_ _darling_ , business designer _and_ part-time model, their collective pride would leave little room for cooperation or compromise and that would make peaceful transactions more difficult than it had to be.

Thankfully, he was proven only half-wrong.

Aside from the lack of peaceful regularity in Otabek’s life, the two were marginally different from what he had prepared himself for. Unlike how the tabloids and news articles seem to depict the star couple – dominant, fierce, and ruthless in their pursuit for conquest – they were remarkably quite… _genuine,_ in every sense of the word. Isabella would burst out in tears whenever her favourite characters die in a drama, and JJ would sulk childishly if Otabek didn’t give him any attention, and then there’s also the fact that they’re both tremendously affectionate and love to give him hugs and kisses on the cheek when they’re particularly happy about something – like when JJ’s little sister got engaged, or when their favourite athlete won a game, and even during times when Otabek provided off-handed compliments when they asked him how they look in that sparkling red dress or black sleek suit.

(They _are_ beautiful, though; entrancing grey-steel eyes mixed with red, cherry lips; piercing winter-blues and intricately inked skin. Otabek would be blind not to see something so blatantly obvious to the rest of the world and, quite admittedly, to himself.)

Isabella loves to tease him every chance she got, her dazzling smile hiding the playful maturity that comes out naturally when it’s between the three of them. She’s headstrong and stern when she needed to be, not wanting anyone to look down on her just because of her status – but in private moments like this, she isn’t a stranger to laughing at JJ’s ridiculous antics or beaming whenever she noticed Otabek relaxing just a tad bit after a tiring day. With JJ himself, he has the most raucous confidence that Otabek had ever encountered in his life, and most people would normally be put off by his behaviour – but, when he’s away from the public eye, when he’s subdued and scribbling quietly at his desk for hours on end, does Otabek realize how much effort and hard work he puts into things in order to bring out his best. They’re good people who are ambitious in their goals but never take things for granted, always giving back what they could and would always love the people who love them.

It was enchanting, and perhaps even a little frightening to think so. Otabek wasn’t supposed to infuse personal feelings into this job, but the bubbling warmth in his chest when the both of them look his way was hard to erase. He _liked_ it. He liked them quite a lot.

(And that, Otabek would later realize, would become his greatest liability).

 

* * *

 

Adjusting to the high-end lifestyle was never much of an issue. It was something that he’s grown accustomed to after various jobs in his career; from famous athletes to small name celebrities and prestigious cooperate bosses, he’s been through it all. Although it was vastly different from his more moderate lifestyle in Almaty, he was well off enough that he wasn’t completely left stunned in the early years of his work.

Adjusting to the type of people he had to deal with was a different story, though.

Otabek believed he grasped a firm concept of body language. It was an adaptable skillset he used on each and every one of his clients as it helped gauge the appropriate response that he could make under any given situation. However, this time he wasn’t sure how he to respond to the small, tired smile JJ had thrown his way when Otabek asked him if everything was alright.

The business meeting wasn’t unusual, running as smoothly as it did the previous two weeks. The circle of men and women in their suits alike had been relatively courteous when discussing the growth of the company into greater heights and such, with JJ energizing the meeting in his typical dynamic flourish. It was something that was difficult to hate. Those who worked under him either respected or adored him, knew how passionate their CEO was about his company and knew how much he cared a lot about his employees and staff. To those who supported him, he showed results and success in return. It wasn’t something that an outsider would understand.

An outsider would only be able to scrape the bare surface of Jean-Jacques Leroy.

_“Don’t you think he’s reckless?” “Heard he was a cocky little shit and I guess the rumors were true” “How did a brat like him get this position anyways?” “Guess his pretty lil’ mouth is good for more than just – ”_

“Don’t mind them, Otabek.” JJ gave him a placating smile as Otabek snapped his head towards him, eyes narrowed. Otabek parted his lips to say something, but nothing came out. He clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“You could just find other company partners,” Otabek said instead, factual and less hostile than the actual thoughts swarming in his mind.

JJ shrugged and huffed a little, brushing off the matter just like that. “They’re the best out there that my team chose, so it’s fine, really. Besides, it’d be like running away if I did that. Some people won’t understand how great you are until you prove it to them.” JJ smirked and flexed his arm, his other hand senselessly smacking his bicep to prove a point. “I’ll just have to show them what I’m made of, eh?”

And he does. _Relentlessly_. Day in and day out, he worked and he worked, meeting the needs of his employees, customers, investors and communities alike. He worked through fatigue and sleepless nights, worked until he was happy with his end product, worked until he _knew_ people were satisfied with him. Still, JJ would stay true to himself and never lost the spark he had in front of his people. He was a public figure, after all, and he couldn’t bear to disappoint those who placed high hopes and expectations on him.

Since the very beginning, it was as if he was always latching onto the idea of being the very best – no, _convinced_ himself that he was the very best. It was almost as if he was reared with the fear that everyone would leave him if he _wasn’t_ the best _._ Because underneath all those layers of energy and confidence, it only proved to show how really human he was.

Still, there was nothing that Otabek could do for him. He was just a mere bodyguard. He could protect many things, but a vulnerable heart wasn’t one. So when he came home in the late hour with JJ – broad, heavy shoulders and an ill-fitted sigh, Otabek could only grit his teeth, feeling more useless than he had been all day.

_Tell me, what can I do?_

They came across Isabella in the living room, laptop on the couch and spreadsheets of her own designs scattered haphazardly across the coffee table, evidence of hours spent working on her side projects even on her day off. They’re both incredible workaholics that go above and beyond for what’s called for; however, even if their time was consumed for hours during the day, their chemistry took no backseat to this at all.

Isabella’s reaction when she saw JJ was nearly instant. With a warm gaze, she scooted back and made room for him, opening her arms out invitingly as she softly called out his name. JJ looked like he was going to melt as he dropped everything on the floor to meet her in her arms, crushing her into a tight embrace as if she was his _world_. JJ buried himself into Isabella as she returned the hug, whispering praises in hushed French while she comforted him in all the ways she knew how.

It was a relief, Otabek would think, knowing how much they’re so devotedly in love with each other; knowing they’ll at least have each other to protect one another’s heart.

He wasn’t needed for that kind of job. It wasn’t something he could give.

And yet…

“Otabek,” Isabella called, patting the empty space by her side.

“Bekaa,” JJ mumbled faintly.

Perhaps, somewhere deep down, there was a part of him that wished he could.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ and Isaeblla had invited him to dance for probably the hundredth time this month and, after numerous amounts of polite declines against puppy-eyed tactics and relentless pleading, Otabek _finally_ gave in to their persuasive prowess. They just came back from a charity event that involved hours of ballroom dancing, but it seemed like the dance bug was still kicking it in their system and didn’t seem like it was letting up any time soon. It wasn’t so much his reluctance to engage in social bonding, given that they’re doing it in the middle of their living room rather than at some high-end ballroom filled with hundreds of people, but it had more to do with the fact that Otabek had absolutely no knowledge in the field of _dance_ in general. He wasn’t a fan of making a fool out of himself, but Isabella and JJ were adamant on teaching him everything they had to know.

“It’ll be fun!” JJ expressed eagerly, and Otabek wondered if he was digging himself a hole as he lets himself get dragged along to their pace once more.

It wasn’t bad as he was expecting it to go, to say the least. The classical pieces that played on the phonograph was a pleasure to listen to. He was also a quick learner and inherently well-coordinated, so it didn’t take long for him to garner at least the basic steps to make things work. Otabek didn’t move as smoothly as either of the two, albeit stiffly perhaps, but it was relatively decent for a beginner.

While he took a break, Otabek watched idly on the sidelines as Isabella and JJ danced to a slow waltz, a rendition of _Partizan Hope_ , as JJ had excitedly told him before they started. It was a special piece that had played when Isabella and JJ first ran into each other here in Montreal and it stuck with them ever since; a song that they held onto for years, holding more meaning to it than some mere reminiscence ever would. They continued to move fluidly on the floor, turning gracefully in and out, connected and smiling at each other while they moved through the melody of their memories.   

It was a romantic scene that he quietly observed, one in which Otabek was mildly startled out of when they started to dance towards his direction. Almost instinctively, he raised his hands into the proper handhold as JJ released Isabella into Otabek’s arms – and, they continued to dance. Otabek pressed his hand at the small of Isabella’s back, the beautiful dress she wore flowing as they moved through the music. They _danced_ and they _danced_ and, in between a turn, he’s smoothly passed off to JJ who happily took him into his hold. The adoring grin JJ had on was oddly infectious, and Otabek couldn’t help but feel the corner of his lips quirk up just a bit.

And so, they danced.  

 

* * *

 

Despite everything it’s almost strange, somehow; the amount of skinship they shared was something Otabek didn't think he would ever get used to. From innocently holding hands to lying unabashedly on his lap, there was something quite intimate about those moments that he didn't want to acknowledge. It could be the fact that he wasn’t used to receiving this much attention all at once, but when they’re leaning on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck like it’s an everyday occurrence – it’s kind of hard _not_ to think about.  

He tries hard not to think about it. 

(But it's a lost cause anyways)

“Otaaaabek, you’re really good looking, yunno? I mean I’m gorgeous too, but ‘yer like, _gorgeous_. A total babe magnet. Very beautiful. _Very cute_. I think you’re cute? Hey, do you think I’m cute too?”

“…I believe you had enough drinks for tonight,” Otabek said pointedly, carefully taking the wine glass from JJ’s hand and setting it onto the coffee table. He was surprised they weren’t tired yet, given how they spent the whole day running a charity event before starting their own impromptu dance lesson at home immediately right after. The drinks managed to wind them down a couple notches, but did little to stop their uninhibited flirting.

“Oh but JJ has a very valid point, Otabek. It’s hard to look away from someone as charming as you.”

“Ms. Yang…”

“See? We have come to an agreement that you’re like, a solid nine.” JJ slurred cheerily, draping himself over Otabek’s shoulders as he nuzzled into his neck. “And we can be the ONE that you need, ‘cause we’re like, _number one_. Obviously. But don’t worry, you’re still way up there. Like, _damn_.”

Otabek hummed noncommittedly, too focused on maneuvering his arm so he could support a clingy JJ while he stood up. It was about time he got them both to bed, before they start spurting off any more cheeky nonsense in his face.

“Ohhhh, I think he’s blushing! Bella, I think we should compliment Beka more often! He’s _adorable_ like this.”

Nonsense like that, for example.

Once he was sure JJ wasn’t planning on slipping out from his hold, Otabek looked to the side and offered his other hand for Isabella. She blinked at it for a couple seconds before taking ahold of it, wobbling a bit to her feet before leaning into his side.  
  
“Our hero,” Isabella cooed. JJ chirped happily in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Otabek thought, with a rather fond, long sigh: _What am I going to do with these two?_

 

* * *

 

The photoshoot ended earlier than planned, but Isabella seemed grateful to finally change out of the stifling clothing and back into her white dress shirt and leather leggings. It was a little mesmerizing – whether it was an extravagant glittery outfit or a simple plain tee, Isabella had this ability to make herself look beautiful in anything she wore. In contrast to JJ, Isabella's charisma was much more refined and elegant, but there was no mistaking the glimmer of fire in her presence; her red-gloss smile and intense spark of grey-blues could reduce a man to their knees, hold you captivated and helplessly entranced; her voice liquid gold ensnaring your senses while your heart calls out achingly for more.

Otabek rubbed the back of his heated neck and looked away. It was no surprise that she would end up in this profession as she did.

While the set-up crew began to prepare for the next model shoot, Isabella would later approach him with two cups of coffee in her hand, offering one to Otabek as she apologized for making him wait for so long. He accepted the coffee with a shake of his head. It was part of his job. There wasn’t any need to be concerned over him.

“Still,” Isabella responded after he told her just that. “I’m going to drag you shopping with me later so at let me at least treat you to lunch to make up for it.”

Most days, he would adamantly turn down the offer, but Isabella’s deceptively saddened smile was almost on par with JJ’s sulky pout and it was difficult to refuse them when they give him a look like _that_. He definitely needed to figure out a counterattack to fend them off next time before he gets roped into another one of their absurd antics again.

In any case, Isabella later took him to a trinket shop that has a variety of collectables lining the walls and shelves of the store. It wasn’t a place he was expecting to get pulled into but he followed Isabella in as she leisurely browsed along the aisle. She told him to let her know if he spotted anything cute, filling him in that she wanted to get a gift for her highschool friend and he nodded in response. Otabek was in the middle of poking at an odd toy that was popping out from an antique-looking contraption when his name was called.

“Otabek, turn around and close your eyes for a bit.”

Mildly apprehensive, Otabek did as he was told, closing his eyes as he turned around to face the general direction of where Isabella was. He didn’t open his eyes again until he felt something slip over his head – a headband? – and blinked in mild confusion as he looked at Isabella’s pleased expression. There’s a sudden flash and a snap that sounded distinctively like a camera phone going off and _okay_ he’s definitely apprehensive now.

“It’s adorable,” Isabella laughed, turning her phone around to let Otabek see his own befuddled expression staring back at him, topped off with the embarrassing cat-ear accessory on his head.

“Hardly,” Otabek replied dryly, slipping it off before anyone can witness the atrocity. “I’m sure this would suit you more than it would me.”

There’s a crafty hum as Isabella took the headband from him, turning it over in her hand. “Do you think it’ll look cute on JJ?”

For a split second, the image of JJ wearing nothing but suggestive kitty ears and a tail attachment abruptly flashed through his mind and Otabek immediately scowled.

Isabella bit her lip, eyes glinting with amusement. “Oh, you agree?”

“No comment,” Otabek intoned before crossing his arms and looking away, dodging her knowing smile.

When they eventually went to the front to pay for the goods, Otabek pretended not to notice the fluffy cat ears lying on the counter among the toys and knick-knacks that were impulsively pulled off the shelf and dropped into the basket.

He also pretended not to notice how his face was still hot from the stupid image that won’t stop popping up in his head.

_For fucksakes._

 

* * *

 

It was difficult sometimes, controlling his reactions. He figured he’d be used to it by now, but when either of the two yank him in between their selfies, face pressed cheek to cheek before surprising him with a kiss on each side, it’s not like he could _help_ the furious blush that spreads across his cheeks. Isabella isn’t the type to get embarrassed easily, rather, she was somehow always the one watching in bemusement as they get flustered over something she said or insinuated. When she does blush prettily, it’s over a sweet word of care or a genuine compliment that makes her a little more shy than usual. It’s terribly endearing. Now by all means, JJ was rumbustious when it came to his actions and words – thoughtless and fiery in his outlandish proclamations that would shamelessly stroke his ego every which way you look at it. He lived off praise and it seemed to be the kind of fuel that gave him the mental fortitude to march towards whatever he decided to conquer for the day. Otabek learned to accept it in stride and, as indifferent as he acted towards JJ’s overbearing spirit, he would admit that it was admirable to have such confidence in oneself like this.

Otabek will also admit that JJ, deliriously tired and flatteringly honest, was also admirable in a different kind of sense.

“Hey, hey Otabek…I wasn’t kidding that time when I said you were pretty,” JJ mumbled openly, his face half-buried in his own arms while the other half peered at Otabek through fluttered lashes. It was hard to miss the way JJ was looking at him all gushy and lovestruck like this. 

“…Come on,” Otabek ushered, hand resting on JJ’s upper back. Most of the workers had cleared out of the building by this time already, and it wouldn’t be long before the caretakers drop by to do their rounds either. “Let’s go now…Isabella is waiting for us at home.”

“Isabella…” JJ propped his chin on his hand, eyes captivatingly starry and warm. “You’re finally calling us by our names, eh?” JJ shifted his gaze towards the glass table and absentmindedly drew little hearts with his fingers. “She’s pretty too. And a good person.” JJ paused a little, tapping on the glass. “She…loves someone like me. I love her a lot.”

“She is…I can see why you do.”

 

“Do you like her?” JJ regarded him quietly. “Do you think she’s pretty?”

Otabek was never one to beat around the bush. “I do.”

JJ hummed thoughtfully. “What about me?”

Otabek smiled a little. “You’re beautiful, JJ.”

 “Oh,” JJ said. “Well, yeah, _of course_ I am!”  

JJ averted his gaze and waved the comment off flippantly with a loud laugh, ears dusted pink. It was a reaction Otabek was expecting to receive, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t cute.

 

* * *

 

Otabek thinks about it sometimes, how someone like JJ could be so honest even when he’s trying not to be. There are those who certainly wear their hearts on their sleeves, and with JJ it’s almost a little like that. Almost. He’s blatantly rash and most of the time blurting out things without thinking first, but when it comes to the important things – the things that make him _vulnerable_ and _restless_ and _weak_ – he keeps it bottled up to himself.

They were greeted by Isabella at the door when they finally arrived home, with JJ returning it with a sweet peck on the lips. Otabek followed suit as he made his way inside, habitually tilting his face for Isabella as she kissed him on the cheek, welcoming him back home.  

“Should I grab some tea for us?” Isabella asked as they made their way to the living room. “Coffee is out of the question, by the way. Tonight I want you to actually _sleep_ for once.”

“Okay okay,” JJ conceded, throwing his hands up. As persistent as he could be, JJ knew a losing battle when he saw one and Otabek couldn’t agree less.

While Isabella went off to the kitchen to prepare the tea, JJ had made his way towards the long leather couch and crashed against it, slumping back against the cushion as if every fibre in his body decided to go limp. Sluggishly, he slid his hands down his face before exhaling softly, releasing all the stress and tension out into that one single breath. Then, he inhales.

It was silent as Otabek stood against the back of the couch, facing away from JJ while listening to his breathing regulate into something more relaxed. It was sometimes odd, not hearing excited proclamations or teasing quips coming out from JJ’s mouth every other minute, but it’s not unnatural to be around him when he’s quiet like this either. Moments like this, however, seemed more private somehow and Otabek wondered if he should give him some space to think.

JJ doesn’t ask him to leave though, so Otabek doesn’t.

“Otabek,” JJ finally voiced after a long moment. “Who would you save first between me and Isabella?”

It came out of nowhere, this question again.

Otabek sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped short when JJ looked up towards him with an expression he couldn’t describe.

“Otabek,” JJ said firmly, his eyes strikingly serious yet pleading.

“…I understand.” Otabek responded, hands clasped behind his own back. It was a formal order, the only one he had ever received during their bonded contract and one he could not refuse. It wasn’t surprising in the least to learn JJ would put someone else before him when it came to matters like this. “But do understand that your safety is still my responsibility, regardless.”

JJ smiled genuinely and Otabek's heart flared with a sense of fierce protectiveness.

“Of course. You have my complete trust, Otabek.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek gets shot at one point. It wasn’t anything fatal, just a minor wound to his abdomen. He told Isabella as such, but the look on her face made it seem like she was the one who got shot instead, which he couldn’t really blame her for. The blood had seeped through the bandages and coloured it with an ugly splotch of red, making it look worse than it really was. He hadn’t noticed his wounds reopening while he was training on his own in the basement, too preoccupied with releasing his frustrations off the punching bag as he recalled yesterday’s incident.

_Could’ve been faster; could’ve been better._

The perpetrator – some third-rate shooter trying to get some easy cash, had been apprehended by the cops after Otabek jostled him onto the floor at the mall, but it was unacceptable that he even let the guy pull the trigger, how he allowed himself to let his guard down for even a _split second_ on the job. If JJ or Isabella got hurt because of his negligence to his duty, there was no way he could ever forgive himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Otabek watched as Isabella grabbed fresh rolls of bandages and a few medical swabs from the cabinet while JJ dragged him to the edge of the bed and sat him there, delicately taking his shirt off to look over his wounds. It’s starting to sting now that Otabek became conscious of it, but he doesn’t let it show, doesn’t want to make himself look vulnerable. Even so, JJ’s expression was sick with worry and Otabek smiled a bit, bringing his hand up to brush against the wet corners of his eyes. JJ was absurdly soft-hearted during times like these, hated more than anything when someone close to him was in pain.  

(Which was silly, because why should JJ be concerned over someone like him?)

JJ lowered his head, burrowing his face into the crook of Otabek’s shoulder with a small whisper of his name. Otabek held him there, sighing softly as he gently carded his hand through JJ’s hair before rubbing small circles down his back.

When Isabella returned she gently slid her hands around the blood-soaked bandages from behind, waiting for his permission before carefully unwrapping them from his abdomen, intent on prepping him first before cleaning and redressing the wound. It hurts like hell, but Otabek clenched his teeth and lets Isabella work silently, turning down the painkillers when she asked the second time around.

Almost carefully, JJ began peppering soft, quiet kisses along his shoulder, hand clasped over Otabek’s own as he comforted him through the sharp pain. The moment Isabella went over the wound Otabek almost hissed, the sounds softly muted only when JJ pressed his lips against Otabek’s – firm, gentle, _assuring_. It was distracting, and Otabek allowed himself to give in to it, closing his eyes as he lets JJ move against his mouth, kissing him with a certain kind of keenness. At one point he felt Isabella move up behind him, pressing her own lips lightly between his shoulder blades, easing him to relax into the feeling.

He’s not used to being cared for like this, not used to the tender affection that slipped through their fingers with ever caress, every kiss that’s pressed into his heated skin. It was unsettling how much this affected him, how much his heart would swell up in anticipation every time they gave him the time of day, as if he meant something to them in their lives.

_As if he meant something._

 

* * *

 

They touch a little more – warm brushes against his hand, lingering kisses at the back of his neck. It’s slow yet intimate, as if they’re giving him time to adjust. He doesn’t fight it anymore.

(And why would he, when he starved for it for so long).

 

* * *

 

It was Isabella who first approached him with the idea.

After that last incident, she wanted to work on her self-defense and asked Otabek if he could give them some lessons so they could be better prepared for anything that might come their way. Otabek doesn’t refuse, not when they were so earnest in becoming stronger. It was a trait that he appreciated in most people and he would not turn down anyone who was determined to better themselves in any way they can.

It goes relatively well. Isabella is agile and great at countering when attacked from her side, her high kicks steadily improving, getting as high as Otabek’s jaw this time. JJ’s handwork still needed some minor adjustments, but overall his endurance and improvisation was quite remarkable. They build on their weak points and continue to sharpen their skills through the heat and sweat, always finishing off in a tired heap by the end of the day.

However on one particular day during practice, things started to go off on a _very different_ tangent…

It was supposed to be like any other tag-team simulation, this time with JJ going up against Otabek and Isabella on his own. He was able to hold out for a few minutes before Otabek, ever the merciless trainer, tripped him up and promptly manhandled him onto the ground.

Otabek had JJ in a chokehold, elbow locked around his neck and pressed to his chest while Isabella had JJ in a figure four leg lock. He waited for a tap out, breathing quietly as JJ squirmed against him, the frustrated groan striking something odd in the pit of Otabek’s stomach. Suddenly, he became acutely aware of JJ’s hot, sweat-slicked body pressed against his own, and it wasn’t until he looked away and saw the glint in Isabella’s eyes that the atmosphere started to shift. JJ seemed to notice too, from the way his body stiffened in Otabek’s hold. With a sly smile, Isabella moved her foot and, with a sharp breath from JJ, she shoved it firmly against his crotch.

JJ choked on a soft noise, his body shuddering in Otabek’s arms.

_“A-Ahh…”_

Mind reeling, Otabek began to loosen his grip, but he’s stopped by a hand clutching onto his arm. JJ is peering up at him, eyes glossy and lips slightly parted. “Don’t…don’t let go,” and he’s pleading, voice wavering as a moan slipped from his tongue. “ _Please_.”

Otabek felt the temperature in the room jack up a couple hundred degrees and he’s pretty sure it wasn’t from all the training they just did.

 

* * *

 

_So, they kissed and they kissed and they kissed._

 

* * *

Slowly but surely, Otabek learned that he was allowed to touch back, allowed to return the kisses while JJ laid trembling underneath him, flushed and spread open so nicely like this. Isabella is much more teasing with her touches, raking her nails along JJ’s chest from the other end, nibbling on his ear as she ushered Otabek to press into him deeper, _closer_. Hands are sliding down his back and through his hair and he’s lost in the moment, leaning into Isabella’s caress, milking out every sweet sound that he could from JJ’s hoarse throat. There’s so much touching, so much sensations spilled deftly between their heated bodies that he ends up shivering but it’s so, so _warm_ and he never wants to let go.  

 

* * *

 

But, he has to let go.


End file.
